falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Patriot's Point
Patriot's Point was a pre-war historical site which hosted a mock military base, the USS Clamagore, the USS Yorktown "Fighting Lady," and the USS Laffey "The Ship that would not Die." The site would survive the outbreak of the Great War mostly intact before becoming a base for a raider gang known as the Blasted Patriots. The gang would operate out of Patriot's Point until 2165 when they would be wiped out by the newly formed Brigadiers. The site would become a settlement the following year and grow to a size where it could reasonably influence the Charleston area around it. History Following the Great War, Patriot's Point remained largely undamaged except for the less of several small ships presents at the site. However, the years of depredation which followed would take their toll on the site. The USS Clamagore in particular would suffer greatly as she would break free of her place in the port and sink into the shallow waters only a few years later. Within the next twenty years, the aircraft aboard the Yorktown's deck would meet a similar fate as their fastenings broke. They would then be pushed off either onto the dock itself or into the water. Many more years later, the Yorktown herself would begin to sit low in the water. The Blasted Patriots The Blasted Patriots would not be the first raider gang to occupy Patriot's Point but their general decorum and the length of their stay would paint them as the site only truly memorable raider residents. The gang were known for covering their faces in ash and grease. They tended to wear old naval jumpsuits and working harnesses alongside typical raider wear. The gang would operate out of Patriot's Point until the Battle of Charleston. During this conflict they sided with the raiders of the Charleston area, this would result in Patriot's Point being taken early into the conflict. The reasoning behind this was due to their proximity to King Street and nature of being well armed. Following the attack, there would be an explosion in the lower decks of the USS Yorktown. The ship would list towards the pier for hours before sinking in the shallow waters, her flat top and several other parts of the ship still visible. Resettlement Patriot's Point would be resettled within a year of being cleared out by the Brigadiers, with the Brigadiers providing a permanent guard detail for the settlement's protection. This detail would eventually be taken over by the settlement's own militia when she reached a more substantial size. Patriot's Point would return this kindness to her fellow settlements by lending her militia whenever it was required. Landmarks While not a poor settlement location, Patriot's Point was mostly made prominent by the presence of the USS Yorktown and USS Laffey. These ships would kick start a scavenging enterprise which would form the lifeblood of the settlement's economy throughout its existence. USS Yorktown "The Fighting Lady" The USS Yorktown would remain afloat at Patriot's Point until the Spring of 2165. She would be raided by the Brigadiers and soon afterwards suffer a catastrophic explosion within her lower decks. Following the explosion, she would partially sink in the shallow waters with only a portion of her internal area, her flight deck, and her bridge still accessible. She would become a popular salvage site during the founding of Patriot's Point and the metal hull is used to create Brigadier Bands to this day. USS Laffey "The Ship that would not Die" The USS Laffey would survive both the nuclear war and the years of wear on her hull sitting in the water at Patriot's Point. She would remain relatively untouched by the Blasted Patriots due to their habitation of the Yorktown and would reopened for the first time in hundreds of years by scavengers from the new settlement of Patriot's Point. She would prove herself to be in excellent condition. Several Brigadier leaders would suggest attempts to restore her to operational capacity. However, such a feat would remain perpetually out of the reach of the settlements in the Charleston area. Instead, she would become the government building of Patriot's Point with her turrets partially restored to operation. She would be capable of bombarding her immediate area. Though the lack of gunnery training and staggeringly low ammo supply would mean that her guns would likely never fire in anger, if ever at all. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:South Carolina